The Voice in My Heart.
Summary Len, having actually been shot with a USB drive in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆, is told the story of Elena; after being cornered by Teppannov, he instead asks her to escape with him and she agrees. Preparing to leave, she reminisces on her past and how similar she was to Irina, only not "escaping" as she did and remaining a miserable drug user. She remembers too how she broadcasted the old songs that played on the radio by the Vocaloid Miku, which the children in Russia also enjoyed. As she thinks about how much better it was to escape reality, she spots Teppannov crying and remembers him as her childhood friend in the orphanage. Wishing to go back and knowing it was impossible, the depressed officer says goodbye as she begins to die. Saying farewell to Putin and hoping everything will end, she repeats "Lalalala Happy" and passes away. Putin, meanwhile, doesn't care at all. Lyrics Japanese = |-| Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『旅立ちの道を行く』 And go on the way of setting off *『過去はあの子遠と同じだったけど』 My past was the same as those children, but *『わたしは 運命に背けなかった』 I/Didn't turn my eyes from my fate *『くすりでとべるわこわくないわよ』 So I fly with drugs, it's not scary *『思い残したこと　もうラジオ流せない事』 My regret is that the radio can't broadcast anymore *『あの子達も好きだったみたいね ボーカロイドというもの』 And it seems like those children liked it too/That thing called VOCALOID *『スパイで　死ぬのね』 As a spy/I'll die lol *『ララララ　ハッピー』 LaLaLaLa Happy Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Elena with Teppannov. Kokoro_ni_Koe_2.png|Close up on Elena Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Elena dead. Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears The video begins with an illustration of Len, still passed out in the snowy area from Don't Interfere, Okay?☆; the closeup of the illustration reveals that Miku had shot a USB into his headphones. As the camera zooms into the headphones in a way that will be mimicked in Part 4's data world experiences, it can be inferred the next scenes are playing out in Len's interior. The next illustration shows Elena, changed back to her regular outfit. She appears to be sitting in a train. On the seat across from her is Teppannov. The next illustration reveals the reason for their close proximity; Teppannov, after cornering Elena in Let's Go on a Trip!, had fired the gun only for a rose to pop out as he revealed his true intentions to escape with her. From here, as Elena discusses her story, multiple flashbacks are shown, such as shots of Irina and the young Elena as she compared herself to the child-soldier. An illustration is then shown of Teppannov in tears; this would be explained in the next song as Teppannov recognizing Elena when he hears her music. Given the motion lines at his head, he likely jumped out of his seat. Elena's full flashback from when she was a child is also shown with her and Teppannov both young and crowding around a radio. The next illustration shows Elena slumped over as though passed out; Teppannov is noticeably not visible in this shot. Given that he is unaware of Elena's suicide initially, he may have left the room after he started crying. In this illustration, Elena has no external injuries and her cause of death isn't clear; as she sings Lalalala happy, however, in the darkened illustration she appears to be bleeding from the mouth. Given the Lalalala happy theme along with her earlier talk of drugs to escape, she likely died of a drug overdose. Sound Effect Analysis The only sound effect in the song used is that of children laughing when Elena speaks of the despair and flying with drugs. This could be an indication of her wanting to return to her childhood, as the voice could represent the young Elena laughing, or else be a typical symbol of happiness. Trivia Notes *Numtack05 confirmed in response to viewer commentary that Elena's death was a suicide, while Teppannov remained alive for some time before committing suicide by proxy in Farewell!. Curiosities *Elena asks if the child who enjoys Miku is an otaku on the inside; it is unknown if she means Irina, who may be a Japan otaku, or the spam-file she created, who would become the Russia otaku Kagamine Rin. *Ironically, the tune to the lines "If we could meet again, surely we'll be happy" plays at the end of the song. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Russia Era